


a thousand endings

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Action thriller; I could watch you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn I promised my friend [Ray](http://rayrayinspace.tumblr.com). HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ♥
> 
> Art inspiration is [here](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz8bdpPgzV1rnnic0o1_1280.jpg) ([artist](http://foramen-magnum.tumblr.com/post/17438477127/not-really-a-suggestion-i-got-i-was-just)), musical inspiration is [here](http://youtu.be/LaIZ0mUJzr0) (or [here](http://youtu.be/u-KqDVNowKU) if you don't like dubstep). Pretty much just PWP. Enjoy!

_I could watch you for a lifetime_  
You're my favourite movie  
A thousand endings  
You mean everything to me 

—benny benassi feat. gary go, "cinema"

* * *

Jake watches the sky intently as the helicopter nears his home on the island. The air rushes around him, his shirt billowing in the intense wind, and he can't contain his grin as the vehicle touches down in a clear spot on the ground. Before the blades stop whirling, he's already rushing down the rocky outcropping, anxious to reach him.

"Strider!" he calls, fighting to be heard above the racket. "Strider, what in the fuck is taking you so long!"

Dirk is out of the chopper the instant it's landed, a backpack slung over one shoulder, his shades shielding his eyes from the harsh Pacific sun. 

"Hey," he says, and Jake only knows it from Dirk mouthing the word; it's still too loud.

"You fly that beastly thing yourself?" he asks, cupping his hands to amplify his voice.

Dirk's pace quickens, his sneakers kicking up dust as he runs. "AR took care of it!"

Before Jake can say anything else, Dirk has flung himself into his arms, the impact nearly knocking him off balance. Jake brings his hands up to rest on Dirk's shoulders, and laughs openly, as easily and naturally as the waves crashing against the broken shoreline. "Well, it's jolly good to see you too!"

The helicopter stills and quiets, and Dirk takes a moment to admire Jake through two pairs of glasses. His pulse is racing, and although he's generally unfazed by just about anything, this is too much to deal with all at once.

"Jake," he breathes, eagerly. He laughs, too, and can't stop himself from beaming at him. "God, you have no fucking idea."

He cups Jake's jawline with one hand, using his other to grip the hair on the back of his head so roughly that Jake grunts against his lips as he presses them together. He's desperate; it's been _years_ that he's dreamt of this, awake in the night with sweaty sheets clinging to the crooks of his knees.

Jake pulls away, laughing breathlessly. "Yes, hello." With a grin, he kisses Dirk back briefly, and jerks a thumb towards the jungle. "Just a hop, skip, and a jump back to my place. Shall we?"

Dirk smirks, and takes off ahead of him, cutting his way through the overgrown vines of countless enormous, displaced pumpkins. They reach the toppled tower without any mishaps, thankfully avoiding the _very real_ fauna that's just around any poorly-chosen corner -- or looming tree trunk, as may be the case.

They race up the stairs to Jake's bedroom. Immediately, Dirk's backpack hits the floor with an abandoned _thud_ , and he's shucking his shirt like it's on fire. They're both nervous, sure, but after numerous late-night chat sessions, there's nothing unspoken at this point. They're both expecting the same thing, and fuck, do they _want_ it.

"Let's not beat off around the bush, then," Jake says, and Dirk's smiling so widely at him, so amused, that he almost doesn't realize he's tripped it up. "Oh, damn it all."

"We can just beat off instead," Dirk suggests. He looks down at his shoulder and pretends to twist his tattoo. "I'll go easy on you. I'm setting myself to novice mode. This is a one time offer, so don't let the deal pass you up."

Jake rolls his eyes, but he's cooperating and just as impatient. His glasses find a place among junk on his desk, and his shirts quickly join Dirk's on the floor. There's already enough mess; why not add to the clutter just a bit?

"As long as you've got no metal parts, I think I'll be just fine!"

Dirk sets his shades down next to Jake's glasses, and he snorts. "No worries there. I'm one hundred percent, certified human."

Jake winks at him -- and who's surprised? The bastard has a thing for winking, and it makes Dirk's stomach turn flip-ways. "I could be a right monster, for all you know!" He smirks back. "Or an alien!"

Undeterred, Dirk steps forward and shoves Jake down onto his bed. "Then I'll paint myself blue so I can match." He kneels between Jake's legs, spreading his thighs apart, the khaki shorts taut against his skin. "We'll find a fucking glowing tree and do our own mating ritual."

Dirk's fingers go to work on the fly of his shorts, and Jake's breath catches in his throat. "I'm unobtainable," he counters, watching intensely as Dirk leans in to exhale against the fabric of his briefs. 

"No, you're not."

He kisses the tip of his cock through his underwear, and Jake shudders without meaning to. He braces his hands against the mattress, biting his lip and waiting while Dirk slides the shorts down. There's no pretense; he slips his hand inside Jake's briefs and frees him, keeping his grip tight around the base of his dick. 

Dirk laves the flat of his tongue across the head, clearing away the slight bead of precome that'd gathered there. 

"Strider," Jake gasps.

Without a word, Dirk swallows him down, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can, pumping his hand away at the rest. Jake cries out and arches his back, aching to get more of this as soon as possible. Dirk flicks his tongue along the underside, moving his lips up and down, the slurping sounds making his own cock twitch in anticipation.

Despite Jake's disappointed protests, Dirk moves away, leaning his cheek on Jake's inner thigh. He closes his eyes and takes in the scent of him, of the sweat on his skin. 

"I want you," he says, simply.

"I know."

Jake shifts his weight onto one hand, using the other to gently touch Dirk's cheek. Dirk sighs appreciatively, but tenses when Jake starts to trail his fingers higher.

"Hey, don't fuck with my hair," he cautions.

Smirking, Jake tugs on his shoulders, urging him up. "I suppose I'll just have to find something else to fuck with, then."

Dirk stands, hurriedly kicking off his shoes and shoving down his jeans. He pushes Jake back onto the bed, straddling him and letting their hips press together. The friction is delicious, _perfect_ , and Jake can't resist dragging him down for a searing kiss. 

Dirk rolls his hips, grinding against him, and it's a struggle to keep their erections lined up. Jake's halfway out of his briefs, and Dirk's boxers are doing nothing to hold him in place, but it's so good that it's a tragedy to stop.

After a few minutes, Dirk sits back with a pleased hum and stretches his arms overhead, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, let's get this show on the metaphorical, backwards-ass rainforest road." He leans over the edge of the bed to retrieve his backpack, unzipping one of the compartments and setting a small bottle of lube on the bed next to Jake. He shoots him a look: Jake's still lying there, just watching him. "You gonna take those off, or do you intend to fuck me with them on? I mean, I'll give it a shot, but I don't know how great that's gonna turn out."

"Half a minute, christ." Jake rolls his eyes and shimmies out of his underwear, dropping it off the edge of the bed. He raises his hands to settle on the waistband of Dirk's boxers, pulling them down, careful so that the elastic wouldn't catch on his erection. Dirk's gaze follows his movements, nearly entranced as his tan hands smooth over the pale skin at his hips, shielded for years from the Texas sun.

Dirk pours some lubricant out onto his fingers, then onto Jake's. He reaches down below himself to slicken his entrance, appreciating the view as Jake jacks himself off, faster now that he's slippery. 

"Pretend I'm one of your beauties," Dirk instructs him, deadpan.

"I'll do no such thing."

They make eye contact for a few seconds, silent save for their labored breathing, and Dirk huffs his amusement. "All right, let's not get sappy here."

"Of course not, Strider," Jake agrees, nodding emphatically. "I'd never dream of it."

Jake's lived alone on the island forever; it's a goddamn guarantee that he's clean. Dirk wants to feel him, all of him; Jake has no doubts, but even if he did, what's life without some adventure, without a few risks?

Dirk moves his hand between them and grips Jake's cock, lowering himself onto him, guiding him slowly inside. With a pained grunt, Dirk sinks down, hesitating for a while after the head's successfully in, adjusting to the feel of Jake completely sheathed within him.

Jake leans up and tries to reach Dirk, manages to kiss him sloppily before lying back down. Dirk feels around on the bed for the lube and pours out more. He eases Jake's length out, applies extra lubricant, and slides him back in. This time his eyes fall closed, lashes fluttering a bit, and he sighs. 

"Fuck," he murmurs. Dirk leans over to wipe his greasy hand on the bed -- they can always wash the damn sheets -- and repositions himself before bucking his hips. He's practiced, but silicone is nothing like skin, nothing like the feel of having Jake writhing beneath him, his gaze planted firmly on the spot where their bodies meet, watching himself disappear again and again.

There's sweat on Jake's forehead, and Dirk takes a moment to smooth it away, brushing Jake's mussed bangs back.

He lifts himself up, then presses down again, grinding his ass down against Jake's balls, and the bolt of pleasure that shoots through him is almost enough to finish him off right there. But not yet, not yet--

"DS," Jake gasps, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "Dirk, please..." He sneaks his hand down to jack off his partner, his dear friend, but Dirk bats him away.

He shakes his head. "Put your hands up," he insists. "Pretend I've got you _fisticuffed_ to the bedposts."

Jake balks at him. "What?"

"You heard me." He skates his fingertips across Jake's chest, his short nails sweeping over his nipples. "Don't move. I've got this."

There's another moment of quiet breathing, and then Dirk grinds down against him again. Jake nods. "Right, fair enough." He lifts his hands above his head as if held at gunpoint, and lets his wrists fall back along his pillows, his knuckles brushing the headboard. "Do your worst!"

Dirk leans back, letting his weight rest fully against Jake's hips, bearing down onto him. He cranes his neck, entirely focused on the feel of Jake's thick length sliding in and out as he rides him, bucking desperately, almost wildly as Jake's moans come faster and louder. He wants to get him off, wants to be the one, the _only_ one, to make Jake feel this way.

"Oh god, Strider," Jake groans, back arched, thrusting as well as he can with no leverage. "God, don't stop, you blasted--"

Dirk leans down and kisses him soundly, sucking at his lower lip. He keeps his hips moving, leaving Jake half-sheathed, rocking against his head. When he has Jake moaning against his mouth, Dirk sits back and resumes his work, grinning like a madman. Jake's cries get needier, his abs clenching; with his hands balled into fists, he pushes _hard_ into Dirk and comes with a throaty moan.

After that, it's a rush to the finish. Dirk rides him frantically, grinding down urgently. Jake's heavy breathing spurs him on, and there's an unspoken understanding that he's free to move his hands again. He lets them rest on Dirk's waist, his thumbs pressing into his hipbones. Dirk steadies himself with one palm against the sheets, the other still slicker than usual with oil, jerking himself off.

Jake digs his fingertips into Dirk's ass and that's all it takes for him to climax, choking on something that sounds like Jake's name as he spurts onto his stomach, pumping away until he's thoroughly spent.

Dirk collapses forward but refuses to let Jake pull out, savoring the feeling of _fullness_ as long as he can. He's waited years for them to be together like this; he won't be so easily parted.

Jake looks at him with flushed cheeks and kisses him gently, smiling despite his best efforts to keep a straight face. "Next time I damn well want to try this on expert."

Dirk ducks his head against Jake's shoulder, sighing deeply. "You'll get your chance, don't worry."


End file.
